


Souffle

by taviceline



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I know, and who knows, bc it was so cute, but i have to start posting more things, it has art!, someone drew fanart for this and icried, this is a crossover ship, you might like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taviceline/pseuds/taviceline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love crossover ships so much. So, so, so much. It's basically a first date between Sam and Barbara. If you want, I can write how they first met or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souffle

“You do know that none of you are allowed anywhere near my apartment, right?” Sam told Tim who was on the other line of the phone. Yesterday at the cookout, Bucky and Tim had both pretty much played matchmaker to set him up with Barbara, the bats’ resident badass redhead. It worked and now, he was setting up for her to come over. They were making soufflé and as much as that sounded like a euphemism, it wasn’t. 

“Don’t worry, everyone already knows! The rest of us are hanging out in the Manor.” 

“Good,” Sam said as he mentally counted out the ingredients on the counter. “I do not need to get distracted from my date.”

Tim smiled on the other end. “You and Babs are goin’ on a date. And finally.”

Sam scoffed at the smugness in the kid’s voice. He wouldn’t deny that he was excited for his date with Barbara. She was gorgeous and she had a real personality. She wasn’t the type of girl that just giggled at everything. And she was going on a date with him. At his place. “What do you mean finally?”

“Yeah. You two look cute together and she likes you.”

“She does?” Tim’s comment took Sam by surprise but it also made him feel less nervous.

“Being Batgirl and all, she’s good at hiding it. It’s only obvious to those of us who know her well and who have that skill set too.”

Once Sam finished checking on everything for the soufflé, he stood by the counter, leaning on it. With Tim’s help, he was able to get all of Barbara’s favorites. Orange juice, sweet tea, beer, red wine, and everything necessary to make margaritas. “When you saw her, was she excited?”

“I’ve never seen her smile this much!”

Sam’s next question was cut off by the doorbell. “Talk to you later, Tim.” He hung up and connected his phone to his speaker and set a playlist on shuffle. 40s jazz played quietly and Sam took a breath. Just two attractive people making soufflé. …That would never stop sounding like a euphemism. 

After Barbara had parked her motorcycle, she did her best not to run to the door. Excited? Definitely. Nervous? Also definitely. She liked Sam. He was amazingly good-looking, polite, wicked smart, and a badass. After almost half an hour of flipping out over what to wear, Stephanie and Cass showed up as dark knights in shining armor. Hopefully, dark skinny jeans, a red short-sleeved tee, and Converse made a date-worthy outfit. 

Chill, Babs, she told herself. Right. She was going on a date with an Avenger. No big deal. When Sam opened the door, her heart started going faster than Barry could run. So much for staying chill. “Hey!” she said, waving a little. Somehow her voice sounded a normal amount of happy. “I’m not too early, am I?”

“No, you’re good.” Sam smiled and opened the door wider for Barbara to come in. “This is my place. What do you think?”

“I think your apartment looks better than my house,” Barbara said, laughing a little. She turned to face Sam. “This music. It’s from the ‘40s, right?”

“A little bird told me that you liked it.” When Sam saw her smile, he knew that this was going well. And her eyes were an amazing shade of blue.  They looked almost like fractured light blue diamonds. Sam walked with her to the kitchen and pointed towards the fridge. “Do you want anything to drink, Barbara?”

“Do you have sweet tea? And you can call me Babs if you want.” Barbara sat on a stool in front of the counter and tapped her toe to the music, even though her feet couldn’t quite touch the ground. Being short was a seemingly eternal struggle. She took a subbed band off her wrist and tied her long, coppery red hair into a ponytail.

“One glass of sweet tea for Babs,” Sam announced before handing one cup to Barbara and then pouring one for himself. “What’s a normal day like for you? I mean, without the cape and cowl.”

Barbara shrugged and drank some of her glass before speaking. “My life during the day is actually amazingly boring. I don’t really work. My roommate Alysia and I usually just hang out or something. What about you? What’s a day in the life of Sam Wilson?”

“Weird!” Sam laughed. “Being an Avenger is definitely cool but seeing Hawkeye in shorts with ‘Twerk Team’ on them was not in the job description.”

Barbara laughed with him and set her glass down so she wouldn’t spill it. “You’re serious?”

“I wish I wasn’t. You have no idea how weird ‘Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ are.” Sam sat beside her and looked down her. “How’d you get into this life? You’re a pretty and smart girl. You could do anything.”

Out of all the questions Barbara had been asked on past, past dates, this was different. Of course, that was because Sam actually knew about her being Batgirl. Her cheeks flushed with the compliment and almost resembled her bright red hair. She looked up at Sam as she spoke. “I wanted to help Bruce and I also wanted to make sure that my dad got home safe. He’s a police commissioner. You?

Sam shook his head a little, remembering how this all started. “I was running around the Washington Memorial like I usually do and Steve was there. You know that ‘on your left’ thing? He lapped me like three times and every time he did, he’d say that.”

Barbara snorted quietly as she stifled a laugh. “So you became an Avenger after Captain America was bein’ a little shit? That’s the best origin story I’ve ever heard!”

“You think? And go ahead and laugh, it’s cute.” Sam drank some of his sweet tea and watched Barbara smile even more.

“Thanks!” Barbara said once she finished laughing. She couldn’t help but look at Sam. Really look at him. His shirt highlighted the muscle that he had and Barbara made herself look away before she started staring.

Sam, of course, noticed her staring but didn’t say anything. “Ready to make the soufflé?”

Barbara slid off the seat and landed perfectly. It would’ve sucked to fall on her face in front of her date. She smiled confidently and drank the rest of her sweet tea. “Got the recipe?”

“Yeah, here.” Sam took a binder out of a bottom drawer and passed it to Barbara. It had all the recipes he picked up over time and some passed down from his mother. “The oven’s already heated so you can start when you’re ready.”

“Thanks!” Barbara looked over the recipe and all its measurements carefully before washing her hands. That was the first order of business. She hummed along to the music playing. With Sam helping her, they finished measuring everything quicker than they thought.

“What’s your suit like?” Sam asked as he poured the mixture into a saucepan. “I’ve never seen it in person.”

“Maybe you will someday.” Barbara winked with a smirk and poured the milk in before using a whisk to beat it. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s pretty great, but I like yours a lot better.”

“Really? And be gentle with it.” Sam placed his hand over hers and slowed her motions. “Like that. We’re not beating bad guys. Just food.”

Barbara nodded and followed what he said, ignoring her brain currently losing its shit. When the mixture was smooth, she turned on the stove and placed it on medium heat. “If you can start with step two, I can keep stirring this.”

“I can do that. Make sure you take it off when it starts to boil.” Sam looked back at her while he beat the other ingredients, having to do a double take. “Are you dancing?”

Barbara turned around but didn’t stop. She turned the stove off and took the saucepan off. “Probably. This song is one of my favorites. Now c’mon, soufflé isn’t gonna make itself. What did you do before avenging?”

“I worked at the VA in Washington, D.C.,” Sam answered, still smiling at her dancing. “Babs, you started when you were a teenager, right?”

“Yeah, at the ripe old age of sixteen. Now I’m twenty-nine and still kickin’ ass.” Barbara poured the last two tablespoons of sugar into the mix and nodded to the beat. Her face looked incredibly determined as she spooned out the yolk and put it the reserved sauce. Once she did the fourth one, she gently folded the mixture until no whites could be seen.

Sam picked up the soufflé dish and Barbara poured the mixes into it. “You do it beautifully,” he told her as he closed the oven door and set the timer.

Barbara smiled and took Sam’s hand, walking with him to a cleared off space. “C’mon, you can’t tell me that this music doesn’t make you wanna dance. I’ll go easy on you if you’re scared.”

Sam scoffed and grabbed Barbara’s other hand. “Bring it on, Bats.”

“Ready when you are, flyboy.” Barbara let Sam lead and the two of them did a sort of fast-paced two step. She laughed as he spun her around and took her hand again. It amazed her how light Sam was on his feet. Sam pulled Barbara closer to him with a half-moon spin and they both swayed to the beat.

Barbara looked up and behind her to see Sam’s face. “Impressed yet?” he asked softly.

“You’re a pretty good dancer, flyboy.” Barbara smiled but her next witty response was cut off by a sound that resembled a strangled cat. What the hell? She subconsciously prepared herself for a fight but Sam squeezed her hand, a sign for her to not act too fast.

Sam watched confusedly as Jason ran through the kitchen yelling in Spanish. “Um. What?”

Bucky appeared around the corner with a cocky grin. Aw no. “Hey, Sam! Babs!”

Barbara waved a little, still in Sam’s arms. How did they even get it? Sam listened as Jason finished yelling in some other part of his apartment. “We’ll just be in and out,” Bucky assured them. “You two keep doing whatever you’re doing.”

Jason yelled something that roughly translated to ‘No sex.’ Barbara leaned back and rested her head on Sam’s shoulder. “Alright, so that happened.”

“Yes. It did.” Sam glared at Bucky, who seemed to take it as an invitation to go in another room. Great. “I think our soufflé is ready.”

Barbara tried not to laugh. It really, really sounded like a euphemism. “Yeah, let’s do that,” she said before opening the oven. It looked and smelled amazing.

Sam picked up two potholders and grasped the sides of the pan. The muscles in his arms went slightly taut as he picked it up. Setting it on top of the stove, he turned to Barbara with a grin. “You did a pretty great job, Babs.”

“We did a good job,” Barbara corrected him. God, Sam had a nice smile. It could give the sun a run for its money. Jason moved between the two of them and went through each drawer. His eyes looked intent on looking for something but Barbara knew better. She cleared her throat. “Could I take a picture of that recipe?”

“Yeah, it’s cool!” Sam waited until Barbara had turned to hit Jason on the arm. Jason had an innocent smile as he continued to loudly look through the drawers.

Barbara moved where Bucky stood and took a quick picture of the open binder. “When it cools down, we can taste test it.”

“I could do that for you!” Bucky announced before running into another part of the apartment with Jason.

Sam sighed and punched the bridge of his nose. This was great. He smiled when he saw Barbara trying not to laugh. “I think the soufflé’s ready to eat.”

Barbara held up two forks and gave one to Sam. They both pressed the crust open and scooped some out. Barbara’s blue eyes went wide as saucers as she ate. “This is so good!”

“Thanks.” Sam used his thumb to brush away a line of crumbs on Barbara’s cheek.

“You’re a good teacher,” Barbara said when she finished eating. She looked beside them to see Jason and Bucky staring at them. Once Jason coughed ‘lovebirds’ in Spanish, Barbara glared at the both of them. This was a different glare. It was the ‘I am going to kick you ass to kingdom come’ glare. Sam looked from her to the two date-crashers and was glad that he wasn’t on the receiving end.

“Well, I think we’ve run out of time folks!” Jason picked up an avocado and racing towards the door. “Adios!”

The door closed loudly when Bucky left with him and Barbara gave Sam an apologetic look. “I am so, so sorry for…him. Sadly, he’s been that way since I met him.”

“I think Bucky’s the culprit.” Sam looked at the door one more time before looking down at Barbara. “Next time, we won’t tell them where our date is.”

He still wanted another time. Inside, Barbara did a relieved happy dance while on the outside, she was completely cool. “Sounds like a plan.” She wrote down her number on a scrap piece of paper and gave it to Sam. “You can text or call whenever.”

Sam typed the number into his phone and texted Barbara. “There. Now you have my number.”

“I really had fun, Sam. I’ll see you next time.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Sam walked her to her motorcycle and waited until she was out of the driveway to look at Bucky and Jason. “Guys. What the hell?”

“We needed my phone,” Jason lied. “And an avocado.”

“You wanted to make sure I kept my hands to myself,” Sam corrected. He took Jason and Bucky’s noncommittal shrugs as answers. “You’re lucky you didn’t ruin the date.

Bucky smirked like he was the reason it went well. “And there’s gonna be a next time! Get it, Falcon!”

Sam rolled his eyes and went back into his apartment. “Shut up, Bucky.”


End file.
